Odinary Day
by Lae Bevin
Summary: how much ordinary can a stranger get? -SONGFIC- vanessa carlton's


****

Disclaimer: No matter how much I want them, they are not mine. JKR owns Hermione, Ron, Molly, Ginny and the other Weasley boys.

****

Author's Note: A songfic based on Vanessa Carlton's _Ordinary Day. _

~ * ~ * ~

****

Ordinary Day

~ * ~ * ~

**__**

Just a day… just an ordinary day

Just trying to get by…

Just a boy, just an ordinary boy… but

He was looking to the sky

Hermione Granger opened the windows of her room to let the sunshine in. Her day usually started earlier than today. But she just had to stay under the sheets for a longer time this morning. Somehow, something told her today was special. She stretched out to inhale some of the healthy sunshine. The grass was greener than usual and the breeze seemed to be calmer today. 

She took a long cold shower and got dressed. The light blue sundress would be perfect for the trip to town. She had to fill up her cupboards with supplies now. It's been almost 2 months since she left her small cabin. And she was starting to miss the urban crowd. 

She checked her cabin, slipped on her white sneakers and put on her white hat with the light blue ribbon. She walked to the small shed beside her cabin and took out her bike. It was going to be a long ride – about 30 minutes till she gets there. It was fine, though, she never had a problem riding through the calm roads. 

When she arrived in town, she went to her favorite store owned by the sweetest woman, Cho. And talking to Cho about everyday stuff seemed extremely relaxing. Cho's husband, Harry, never seemed to be around but whenever he was, he was very welcoming and accommodating. They seemed to know her very well and welcomed her everytime she came in to stock up. They even give her some sweets they don't sell at the store. Most of the times, the goodies are chocolates, the best ones she's ever tasted in her whole life. 

Every visit to the Muggle Store (it's such a weird but catchy name) is just pure pleasure. 

Next she had to get some things for her garden. She went to the store where all the fertilizers and soil seemed to have different ingredients. The store owner, Neville, who was just the same age as she was, is a very good gardener. He seemed to have been a very green thumb. And he was so fond of teaching Hermione new and better ways to grow her plants. He even gave her better growers for her flower patches. 

The trip to town always gave Hermione a very warm feeling. The people in the stores were always so nice. They seemed to always await the time she would enter the doors of their stores. 

Even the mother and daughter café owners, who were amazingly pretty with their flaming red hair, seemed to know when she would come. And they were always glad to sit with her while she had lunch. The girl, about a year younger than her, was quite a good cook. 

The mum was extremely proud of her sons, too (she has six of them). One was an accountant, one was a veterinarian. He had twin sons who were successful businessmen, and her youngest son worked for the Queen. Hermione met all except the last son. The kind lady said he was probably too busy with his work that he couldn't take a breather and visit home. 

At quarter past three, it was time for her to get back to her little cabin. She said goodbye to the two generous women. After taking a generously offered dinner pack, she rode her bike back to her home. 

It didn't take that long. It was rather fast. It felt like she was flying. 

She stopped before her back door and steadied the bike. She took the bag of groceries and garden supplies and entered the house. She emptied the bags and stocked up her cupboards and refrigerator. She started emptying her backpack. But it felt like she had company. 

She dropped the bag of sugar and the bags of chocolate Harry gave her. She walked to her front door and wiped her face with the wash cloth she was holding before opening the door. She stepped out and looked around.

Everything seemed to be ordinary. But something kept telling her there was something different. Crookshanks, her ginger cat with yellow eyes, streaked past her and walked downhill. She looked to where he went. 

Crookshanks ran towards a young man who was lying on the field, looking up to the sky. Hermione closed the door and walked to the white picket fence around her home. She saw the man carry Crookshanks onto his lap and pet her cat. The cat seemed to enjoy the attention. Hermione saw the man smiling. 

"My cat seems to like you," she said as she walked downhill. 

"Oh, Hi. Yeah… I think he does." 

The man looked up to her and was still smiling. The moment she saw him, it was like the breeze became warmer and she felt safe and protected. 

"After all, we've come a long way. I'd be surprised if he still doesn't like me up to now." 

He stood up and cleaned his pants from the ginger hair. Crookshanks circled Hermione's legs and she picked him up. 

"A long way?" she asked the man. 

"Yeah. A very long way," he smiled and his brown eyes caught her blue eyes. 

She couldn't help smile herself. There was a feeling of familiarity, like she knows the man smiling at her. And the feeling grew stronger when the man cleared his face by fixing his utterly red hair. 

The feeling of assurance and closeness was very _very_ obvious. But she was certain she had never seen the man before.

"I don't suppose you will recognise me," he said. Hermione sat on the lawn and the man followed. 

"Where have I seen you before? It seems like we've met before… but I can't remember when or where," she said. He smiled. 

"I knew this would happen. I could hear you say it even before I came here." 

He fixed his robes as he sat. He was wearing different clothing like he's foreign or something. 

Oddly, Hermione seemed to like it, like it was ordinary that men wear that kind of clothing everyday. 

"Are you foreign?" She couldn't help ask. 

He started giggling, "Well, yeah, you could say that." 

He kept looking to the skies as if he was waiting for something to fly by. 

"Its just that… I havent seen you around here. And I've been living here for the longest time. Its nice to finally have a neighbor." She said as she pet Crookshanks hair. 

"How long have you been staying here?" The man asked. 

"Well… I don't really remember. I guess I'm so used to living in solitude that I don't bother with time anymore. I don't even know what year it is. Can you believe that?" she started giggling herself. 

"I can. I know how long you've been here." The man seemed to be serious. Hermione backed away instantly. 

"No wait, don't be scared," he said. 

She couldn't question him, though she really wanted to. She wanted to runaway but she didn't. She actually wanted to listen to what he had to say. 

"Dumbledore thinks its time." 

"Dumble-who? And time for what?" 

"Time for you to come back, of course." 

"Come back where? Who are you?"

"I don't expect you to remember. And I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"Wait… ok… you really seem like a nice person. But I don't really understand a word you're saying… Who are you?" she asked. 

"It's me, Ron." He smiled and waited. 

Hermione felt a shot of lighting creeping up from her spine to her head. She knows him. She knows she does. The name seemed so familiar. The name seemed so special. 

"Ron…" she repeated. 

"Yeah… Ronald when you're mad at me." He smiled wider. 

She found herself thinking. She knew that smile and that voice. He was someone special. She shook her head and held her head down. 

"I'm sorry… no pressure, Hermione," she instantly looked at him when he mentioned her name. 

"I'll let you remember on your own," he continued. 

"How do you know my name?" she asked. 

"I know more than your name. I know why you're here. I know where you're from and I know who you are… who you _really_ are." The man, named Ron as he said, told her. 

"You're a witch, Hermione and a pretty strong one considering you're muggle born." He started. 

"Muggle born?" she asked. 

"Born into a non-magic family." He answered then continued,

"We entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding the same year. We're housemates. We're Gryffindors – along with our best friend, Harry, Harry Potter." He stopped. He had hoped the name would sound familiar. 

"Potter? Cho Potter? You mean Cho's husband is our best friend?" she asked in much confusion. 

"Yeah. Nice way to keep in contact with you. Cho really wanted to keep Harry and you connected, so even if Harry was away with me, with the league, he still knows how you're doing. Some of the stores in the nearby Muggle town are owned by wizards and witches. This is a safe place to hide from all the Death Eaters, you see. That's why Dumbledore sent you here. Away from the chaos and near my family for added protection." 

He stopped and waited for more questions from Hermione. She decided to just listen. 

"Dumbledore was the headmaster of Hogwarts during our time, but he left the school to fight V-v-Voldermort." He fidgeted when he said the last word. Hermione felt the goosebumps too. 

"Him… v-Voldemort… has been on the rage after he killed Harry's parents and he has been finding a way to return to power. During our time in Hogwarts, we've been witnesses to how Harry came face to face with him. And after we graduated from school, we, as in you and me, joined Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, Professor Remus Lupin, Harry and other powerful wizards and witches to continue the fight against…" he didn't want to say the name again and Hermione understood. 

"In our crusade against You-know-who and his Death Eaters, he almost…" he stopped and hesitated. He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to remind her. But he had to. Hermione was listening intently to him now. 

"He what… he almost what?" she asked him impatiently. 

"He… er… he almost killed you. If it wasn't for your purpose, you'd be… you wouldn't be here now." 

Somehow, Hermione didn't seem to find any of this silly. It was all too easy to believe. 

"The effect it had on you, however was _this_. Somehow, you have a different memory of your past. Professor Snape, Potions master at school, has been perfecting the potion that will cure you of this curse ever since you were sent here. Your parents allowed Dumbledore to keep you here until he was finished. They own the library you love to go to in town, the one beside the Dental Office." He said. 

"They're dentists… both of them." She said. Ron was surprised she knew. 

"Yes. And my mum and Ginny owns the café. I'm the son you've never seen…" he smiled. 

"The one who works for the Queen…by any chance, is Neville…?" she asked. 

"The garden shop owner? Yes, he's a wizard. He was a Gryffindor too. And his best subject was Herbology. You tutored him through our other subjects at Hogwarts." He stopped and watched her think. 

"I'm a witch… a strong witch. In a league with other powerful wizards… " she thought out loud. 

"Yes. And you're also the smartest witch until now according to Professor McGonagall, she was the head of Gryffindor house. Now she's headmaster." 

Crookshanks stretched out in front of them. Hermione started thinking again.

"Ron,"

"Hmm.."

"Harry is our best friend. Neville was our housemate. My parents are dentists and your mum is looking out for me. Dumbledore was our headmaster. McGonagall is presently headmaster. And Professor Snape is making a potion that will help me remember everything…"

"And he's almost done. Harry went to your parents' place to take them to Hogwarts. Snape needs something from your past from them. By the time we get there, it will be done. And everything will come back to you."

"Yes, yes… I understand. But Ron…" 

"Yes?"

"Why were you sent here to get me?" 

Ron couldn't answer. Hermione was looking at him intently, waiting for him to answer. 

"Well… er… I… it was my fault why you were hit by that curse." He softly said, apologetically in a way. 

"Why? Why would it be your fault?" he looked up at her with sorrowful eyes. 

"Because…" he started and held her hand. "Because you… I'm sorry Hermione… it should've been me. This is all really my fault." He apologised. 

"Why is it your fault? Ron, what's wrong?" She was feeling for him. She knows it was real. 

"You tried to save me. He was aiming for me. You pushed me and the curse hit you. I'm so sorry Hermione…" 

"I tried to save you… we must be really good friends, Ron." 

"Yeah… we are."

The stars had started to come out now. And Ron looked to the sky. 

"Trouble will come next week when Venus aligns with the moon." He said. Hermione turned to him. 

"All those Divination classes actually paid off. You always said they were a waste of time… never found it as interesting as Runes," he said. 

"Stay a little longer, and do tell me more about my past." She said. 

"I cant… actually I have to leave in a moment, show my face at the café. Just so mum knows you're coming back. I'll be back tomorrow to take you to Hogwarts." He stood up and helped Hermione up. 

"How will you go there? You can use my bicycle if you like." She wanted to offer. Ron smiled. 

"No need. Thanks. " he said. 

"Would it be alright if I gave you a hug?" she asked shyly. 

"I'd be crazy if I said no." he said then moved closer to Hermione and they hugged each other rather tightly. 

"I miss you so much, Hermione. I wish you remember." He whispered so softly, she almost didn't hear any of it. 

"Thanks." Hermione said as they pulled away. 

****

* * *

Ron Weasley woke up on a different bed today. He was used to waking up in his own house. The one that he and his wife bought before they got married. After a quick shower and getting dressed, he went down to the café's kitchen and saw his mum's wand mixing a batter and his sister's wand scrambling the eggs on the pan. His mum and sister were busy decorating a cake. 

"Morning, Ronald. Quite early for you today." 

Mrs. Weasley greeted as Ron picked up a toast. 

"I have to take Hermione to Hogwarts today, remember?" 

He said, despite a mouthful of bread. Ginny stood up and took the cake outside. 

"Suit up properly, now. And move along." 

Mrs. Weasley handed him his black robe. Ron pulled it over his shoulders and apparated to Hermione's cabin.

"Good morning." He said as she opened the door. 

"You were in my dream. You told me I'm a witch and that you're taking me to a school so I could get my real memory back. I hugged you. And you wish I remembered." 

Hermione was looking at him with hopeful eyes. 

"It wasn't a dream. I _do_ wish you remember. You look great in that robe." 

He said when he suddenly realised, she too, was wearing witch's robes. 

"I woke up this morning, and saw this on my bed. It's very lovely. And I believe you… so I wore this." 

Hermione wore the scarlet velvet robe on top of a (normal looking but really different) dress. 

"It looks exactly like something out of your closet." 

Indeed it is, for Mrs. Weasley had apparated to their house to get the dress and apparated to Hermione's cabin to lay it on her bed. 

"So you will come with me?" Ron asked and she nodded. 

"Here." He handed her her wand. 

"It's time you have it back." Hermione took the wand and the familiar magical lights and wind enveloped her again. 

"If in any way, you get suspicious of me, if in any point you doubt me, point your wand at me and say…"

"Expelliarmus!"

Ron's wand flew out of his pocket and into Hermione's hand. Her eyes shot wide open. 

"It seems your memory is coming back on it's own." Ron smiled. Hermione handed Ron back his wand. 

"Ron, I saved you from being hurt. Where was Harry when this happened?" 

They stepped out of the carriage that brought them to Hogwarts. 

"We were out to rescue him. V-Voldemort would've finally killed him if we didn't get there at once." 

Ron said as they climbed up the marble staircase. 

"We went to save him? How about Cho? Where was she?" she asked when Ron opened the doors. 

"Harry wouldn't let her join the force." 

They climbed the staircases. Ron was surprised Hermione knew where to go. 

"We tried to save Harry." She muttered to herself. 

"We did save Harry." Ron said. 

"I saved you." she continued to think out loud. 

"Yes. Thank you." 

Ron said as they climbed the last flights of staircase to the fourth floor. 

"We were great friends. Best friends, right. Did Voldemort attack Harry too?" she asked. 

"Yes, of course, he did." 

Ron was beginning to wonder why Hermione suddenly had a lot of questions. 

"Did I try to save him too?" she asked. 

"Black came after us and he was the one who took the damage for Harry. But no, actually we were running away from you-know-who and then Harry stopped and Black was lying on the floor. You didn't try to save him, you were behind me. I was next in his aim and you pushed me." 

Ron had stopped when he explained the details to Hermione. They were in the fourth floor corridor, few meters away from McGonagall's office. 

"Why? Why was I ready to sacrifice myself just to save you? Was our friendship that strong?" 

She asked innocently. Ron sighed and he smiled. 

"Were we… you know… were we… are we like Harry and Cho?" 

She asked carefully. Ron nodded. 

"We just got married the day before. We were called in the next morning…" 

Ron wasn't able to finish for Hermione quickly ran to his arms and hugged him so tightly he could hardly breathe. 

"Why didn't you tell me at once?" 

She was crying. Ron wasn't able to control himself and started crying himself. 

"What was I to say, 'hey, Mione it's me your husband'? You think you would've believed me?" 

Ron said through her hair. 

"I knew you were special. There was something different about you. How long has it been?" she asked. 

"Seven years." Ron cried. They pulled away, collected themselves and walked to McGonagall's office

**__**

Just a day, just an ordianry day

But he was looking to the sky…

Hermione hit him on his shoulder before Ron opened his mouth to say the password. 

"Why didn't you come pick me up earlier?" she was smiling. 

"Yellow Daisies," Ron mentioned the password and they entered the headmaster's office.

~ * ~ * ~

****

the end

~ * ~ * ~

AN: don't hate me for the continuing changes. J newbie here… J reviews please… I'd love to know what you guys think! J 


End file.
